Inline skate is a kind of a roller skate, and has a boot with several wheels attached in a row thereto. Inline skating is known to be an excellent aerobic activity and has great health improvement effect. As inline skating improves balance and enhances physical strength, it is widely enjoyed by all ages and gender.
Unlike bicycle, the inline skate is portable and may be easily worn and enjoyed anytime and anywhere, is faster than walking and thus is widely used as transportation means by young people.
However, traditional inline skate drives wheels by leg motion of humans and is slow and requires more power to increase the speed.
To solve the foregoing problem, there has been developed an inline skate which drives wheels by electric motor and batteries. In this case, a user should frequently replace the batteries and feels difficult to manipulate an operation switch of the electric motor attached to the boot while in use and may overbalance and fall at the time of initial driving. This causes a safety problem.